The disclosure relates to a process for performing transactions among a number of participants.
Many processes for performing transactions, especially for the financial sector, are known from the prior art.
A frequent weak point of these processes is the manipulability of the transaction-limiting data, such as, for example, the bank information of senders and recipients of a transfer. This is especially problematic in the area of online banking, due to the accessibility of the transaction channel, for example, by man-in-the-middle attacks. To prevent these attacks, the use of unique transaction numbers (TAN process) was introduced; these numbers are known only to the person performing the transfer and the financial institution; and they must be sent along with every transaction request. The security of this process against manipulation was further improved by the iTAN or chipTAN schemes, among others; especially the chipTAN scheme is distinguished by discontinuity of media. Here discontinuity of media means that there is a transfer from one medium, for example the Internet, to another medium, for example optical reading of a picture. This reduces the susceptibility of the process to attack, since manipulating the process would require attacking both media.
Payment systems and corresponding processes, and systems for simplifying and authenticating transactions are disclosed in the documents WO 02/19211 A1, EP 1 150 227 A1, WO 2004/036513 A1, and US 2012/0089519 A1, for example.